Second Chance
by Coiled-Relic
Summary: Ib left Gary in the painting... She talked to it everyday in hopes he heard her. What happens when she gets a job at the museum and ends up reunited with Gary? A second chance to fall in love, and get home together. GAry hasnt aged, but Ib has THEY BOTH 18 Rated M for Sex pretty soon!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be lemon at some point. Lots of fluff in this one, so read it and wiat for next chapters! Get ready for sex soon ()3 ß lol Ummmm… okay so… in this story, Ib is eighteen and works the night shift at the museum. She talks to the painting every night, hoping gary will hear her. What will happen when she finds herself trapped in the world again, reunited with Garry? XDDDDDD **

She took her flashlight of the counter in the entrance, and tiptoed down the hallway. Ib was going to the same place she went every night when she had the night shift at the museum. She passed through a few big rooms, and dark long corridors before stopping in front of a painting.

She called it Gary's painting.

Ever since she was a little girl, Ib had regretted leaving without Garry. Her parents would bring her to the gallery, because she often begged… but every time they returned this picture wasn't there. But Ib knew. She knew it was, but there had to be some kind of secret.

When she turned eighteen, Ib applied for a job at the gallery. She was given the night shift, and ever since then she discovered that at night… The long, familiar painting sat in the same place it had when she was ten.

XXXXXX

She stood in front of the large canvas. She stared intently at the taunting image in front of her. It seemed innocent, displaying a rose, painting or a women in red, and a long hallway. But to Ib, the images were sick and twisted… only because she knew the true nature.

She sighed, slumping against the wall behind her. "Hi, Garry…" She knew she was probably crazy, but it was the same every night. "I painted another picture at home. This one was for you… I just…" Again, she sighed. "I just wish you could see it."

Knowing that Garry probably couldn't hear her… or was probably gone, Ib felt tears in her eyes. "If I could, I would go back. And I would get you."

Ib couldn't help but jump. She didn't know why, but she felt a presence. It felt familiar, but there was another feeling behind it too. Like life was giving her a present. A gift. A chance.

Her big red eyes moved slowly back to the painting. It had changed. The setting was different… it was her everyday art gallery. Which could only mean one thing….

Ib had returned to the hellish nightmare from her past.

Not sure what to do, Ib stood in disbelief for a moment. If this place still existed, then it was possible that Garry… Her long time best friend was still here. "Garry!" She called, immediately smacking a hand over her mouth. _How stupid can I be? Those things are most likely still here…_

After Realizing this, she staggered back in fear. But her thoughts of saving Garry overpowered any other emotion. With a nod, Ib began to pace down the long, strange hallway.

Things were different from before. It had the same, eerie, frightening feeling, but… The hallways and paths were changed. Ib wasn't sure of what to do. Deciding to just follow her instinct, Ib turned a corner, finding herself in another familiar room. "It seems," she noted. "The rooms are all the same, just in different order."

A loud bang sounded off in the darkest corner of the room, causing Ib to spin around. Then, she freezes. A low growl ascends onto the air, causing every muscle in her back to strain, and she knows that of she tries to move, she would lose conciseness. The growling gets louder, and Ib just about gives in. She had already failed her second chance. "Garry…" Escapes her lips.

Suddenly, a strong hand took her by the waist, the other wrapping firmly around her lips. Just as she recognized the strong hands… everything went black And she was left alone in complete darkness. The last place she wanted to be alone.

Hands. Fucking everywhere. Tearing her apart. Her clothes were in shreds around her, soaked and bloodstained. All around her were frames, hands reaching outward to help tear at her skin. "Ah! Stop!" She cried. Then two of them were gripping her shoulders, and began to violently shake her.

"No!" She yelled, kicking and thrashing outwards, to fid nothing was around her. Her eyes darted around the room, which was one she instantly remembered. Years ago, after she had fainted, Gary brought her here to rest. "Gary…" She whispered- probably a lot louder than she thought.

She pawed at the gray tattered jacket underneath her. It was his for sure. Ib could smell the overpowering smoke on his jacket, the same smell she dreamt of every night. "You called?" A voice appeared from nowhere. Turning around slowly, Ib found herself looking into the eyes of her only friend.

"Gary…" She repeated, as if testing to see if it was him. He smiled at her, drawing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Long time no see, kid."

"…"

Her silence brought a warmer smile to his lips. "Shy as ever, huh? I thought that would have changed now that your eighteen…" He remarked slyly, hinting at her.

_No way…_

"You could hear me… outside?" Ib asked, shocked. Every day this last year, Ib had talked, and sang to the painting almost positive it was useless. But… he was listening all this time? Garry nodded. "Every word… Even," His eyes darkened. "Even what you told me about school…"

Ib immediately blushed. "It didn't bother me so much… I just wanted to feel like someone would listen. And you would be the only one to know it was true."

Garry kept his sad gaze fixed on her. "The depression didn't bother you? The suicide attempt?"

"well," She breathed. "I-."

"It's good to see you Ib. Alive and well." Garry suddenly said, voice cracking. Ib was surprised by his tears, but it brought tears to her eyes too.

"I'm sorry I left you… I had no idea that would happen." She sobbed lightly. Gary laughed. Ib turned her head, displaying a shocked expression. "You never left me, Ib…"

"?"

"I'll explain it to you later." He continued slightly laughing, but held out a hand to pull her to her feet. "You've gotten quite tall!"

She nodded shyly. "You look like you haven't even aged…"

He put a big thumb up in the air. "One of the best parts of being stuck in here- getting to stay smexy!" Finally, for the first time in a while, Ib smiled. She even giggled a little. "And you," He continued. "Have become very beautiful."

Her body stopped shaking. With wide eyes, she stared at Gary. "Your eyes are deep and red as ever, though. Haven't changed at all." Mistake! She snapped her head to look in a different direction.

"Nevermind." He sighed. "Let's rest, okay? We have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

XXXXXX

Gary woke up first. He stretched his arms into the air, feeling relieved by the faint cracks in his joints. He sat up to look around for Ib, who he found was suprisingy close to him on the floor. He gasped and jumped back, thankful that it didn't wake her.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was currently only half covered, her white buttoned shirt unsnapped in a few places, and red skirt pulled upwards… displaying her long, creamy legs. Unable to pull his eyes away, Garry just let himself stare at her until she awoke.

When her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was Gary. "Hi…" She breathed out, smiling. He felt his cheeks burn. "A-are you blushing?" She asked.

Garry forced his head to turn away. "Fix your clothes… please?"

With those words, she nearly jumped up and was situated again in a matter of seconds. Trying to pass the awkwardness by, they both broke into a loud laughter. "Nothings changed… Ib." gary said smiling. "We have quite a long day ahead of us. Lets just stay in here for today?" Ib nodded in agreement.

They both sat against a wall, fidgeting with their hands. "First things first," Gary finally started. "Tell me about what happened to you after you left here." Ib instantly shook her head. "I already know, cant you just trust me with some details?"

Ib sat quietly for a second. An awful second. Her head ached with the memories. "Well…" She whispered. "I didn't tell anyone about my experiences here. Life carried on like nothing had happened."

Garry scooted a little closer. "But, I was secluded. I didn't trust anyone. I felt like the few hours that I knew you were all I needed to trust you… but nobody else is the same. I was ignored up until high school." Her voice was becoming weaker, but he understood her words.

"I had become an artist. Either I was 'too' caught up in it, or I was just weird to everyone else… but they began to show up at my house. Tell me my paintings were disturbing. They would burn my canvases, then threaten me as well."

She didn't notice that Gary was only about an inch away now, and he was on the brink of crying. "Then… That's when I noticed. The depression. I didn't care if they threw me into the fire… because that's where I belong."

"Ib, wait! Stop…" Garry cried out, laying his head on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't do anything to stop it. "What were the paintings?"

Ib sighed. "Mostly things I saw here. Enemies. Paintings… Roses… And There was one special one." Her voice came to an abrupt stop. "I painted it when I got the job to work as the night security guard."

"What is it?" Garry asked simply.

"You." She answered, putting a hand up to cover her embarrassment. "A lot of them were. When they burned those pictures, I… I lost it."

"You don't have to say any more." Garry reassured her, fingers lightly entangling with hers. His head remained on her shoulder, and his breath was making her collarbone tickle and heat up.

"What about you?" Ib shot out in the dark. "What did you mean when you said I never left you?" Garry wasn't ready to leave the safety and home of her neck, but he answered.

"Every day you were at the museum, I felt you here. And when you would talk to me… I could've sworn we were in the same room." He continued speaking into the crook of her neck, tickling her skin. "I remembered the feeling of holding your hand, pulling you down the corridor. And as I heard you grow up, I felt your hand beginning to slowly fit into mine. It was like you were always here."

Ib sat quietly, biting her lip to keep from crying. "And when you sang to me… I love your voice. When your talking and singing. Every time I heard the sweet sound… I fell in love with it…" Another deep, unbearable breath. Garry pulled his head away from her, and looked Ib in the eye. "And I fell in love with you."

She wasn't sure how to respond. Ib had loved Garry ever since she realized it was her fault he was stuck in this hell. She even loved him when they were here together once before, him eighteen and her nine.

"Never mind…" Garry laughed, letting go of her hand and standing up again. "Lets just talk about how to get out of here, okay?"

**End of chapter one! Will be some more! AND LOTS OF ROMANCE BETWEEN GARY AND IB! THEY IS SAME AGE NOW! XD Lemons will be coming your way, too! Gary confessed his love but was ignored! IB MEANT TO SAY SHE LOVED HIM TOO! maybe it shall happen soon?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nevermind…. Lets just figure out a way out of here…"

**I got so many reviews! Lol I do realize Ib is nine in the story, but I do change ages for fan fics a lot. USE YOUR IMAGINATION! Lol thanks for the support! 3 I love every single one of you!**

Garry stood awkwardly in front of her- his throat itching to say something. Finally, after what seemed an eternity- Ib found her voice. "How have things been around here? I've noticed things are different…"

Garry nodded, trying to pull what was left of his heart from his feet. "Um- yea. That JUST happened, actually. You must have set something off when you entered." He stopped and thought for a second. "Which probably means whole new puzzles and traps everywhere."

He watched as Ib's eyes widened. "But your smart!" He quickly tried to fix his mistake. "Geez, I have a knack for making you so anxious… Sorry?"

Once again, the room was only filled with silence.

"I guess we should remember where this room is… It's the only one that's kept me safe all these years." Garry told her. "Let's explore a little. This time, I intend to leave together."

Ib hopped off of the shelve she sat on, and followed Garry out the door. She tried to take his hand, but he pulled it away before she could fully grasp it. "Your not ten anymore…" He said sourly and pushed his way past her. Ib looked at her feet, following Garry down the hallway.

It got darker as they went on, until finally, it was impossible to see anything on either end. Garry gulped, just now realizing they were basically fucked. "Okay, lets keep going on straight…" He suggested, waiting for a reply from her. "Ib? Are you there?"

"Mmmhhh…" She weakly answered. It sounded like she was ahead of him, still walking the right direction.

"Ib," Gary croaked. "Can you sing something?" He asked, drawing a small surprised gasp from her. "So I can stay with you by following your voice."

She thought for a moment. About what he had said about her voice. "What about your lighter?" she asked him, making sure it was her last option. "It ran out of fluid long ago." He answered.

Ib halted in the hallway, again thinking. "Okay." She answered. She tried to create words, but her mouth refused to open. Instead- the sounds came out as a long steady hum. Unable to stop and restart, she kept humming beautiful melody.

Garry listened carefully to the notes- trying to place where he had heard it before. Just when he remembered, he smiled and began to sing the lyrics. Ib stopped for a second from shock- but continued humming and pacing down the hallway.

"Dear child…" Garry sang to the rhythm. "I know your eyes are heavy…

It's okay to sleep

Even if darkness were to find you

To descend upon you

When you awake-

I will be there with you as I once was before. "

A small light appeared in the direction they had been walking, and they both let out a relieved sigh. "How did you know that song?" Ib suddenly asked Garry. It was still to dark to see his expression, but she could hear his familiar warm smile through his tone.

"You sang it to me from outside. The first night you worked here- and found this painting, you sang this." She had forgotten that this was the first thing she ever sang to him- but she knew now it was true. Garry had only heard it once and remembered every word…

It was getting brighter now, and Ib looked back to see Garry. There he was, staring at her with those taunting blue eyes. Before she could keep staring at his beautiful orbs, the lights went off again.

"I cant take it anymore!" She shrieked, surprising herself even with her actions. Warm tears streamed down her face- from fear and embarrassment. She slammed violently into Garry, bringing them both to the floor.

"Ib- UMPH!" She dug her face into his chest, her hands tightly crutching his jacket at either side. He was flabbergasted. Even so, his hands found the back if her head. His long fingers lazily stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Listen to me…" He whispered in her ear- just loud enough for her to hear. "The lights will come back on. We will keep going. We will find a way out. You can be with your friends again- and you wont have to worry about me anymore. You just need to relax."

"Garry!" Ib yelled into his chest, still crying. "What friends? I only trust you! I want to worry about you! I want to get out and stay with you!"

She let go of his jacket and began hitting his chest- over and over again. "How stupid are you?"

Garry felt his chest un-tighten "What?" He asked, still not exactly sure of what she was saying. But he didn't need to. Because the moment he finished saying that, a small pair of lips met his.

**Haha you have to keep waiting for a chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taking so long! My laptop charger literally EXPLODED on me... so thi is my moms computer**

Garry wasnt sure what to make of it, but he knew it wasnt the WORST thing ever. He was so surprised, he pushed her away, and she hit the floor somewhere around him. It was still to dark to see, but Garry sat up to find her.

"Ib? Sorry, where are you?" His hands felt the floor desperatly around him in a panic. Why did he do that to her?

"I'm here..." A small voice croaked behind him. Garry whiped around and streched a hand out- where it comfortably found her shoulder. He gripped it tightly and pulled her back where she belonged- on his face... OH YEA!

Garry felt her surprise at his actions- but she quickly melted into his kiss. He attacked- his teeth toying with her still closed mouth. After thinking for a moment- she parted her lips and her tiny tongue came out to find his. Garry took it greedily, and formed a strong suction over the small muscle. Ib moaned slightly into his mouth, thankful the lights were out and he couldnt see her blush.

Ib hadnt noticed that Garrys hands were on her hips until she tried to wiggle underneath him. It was hard to move from his grasp, but Ib realized she really didnt need a reason to. Until- she opened her eyes to find the lights on- and an awful suprise awaiting for them.

She screamed, breaking off the kiss. Garry spun around, seeing what it was that had scared her. The lady in red... The top half of her body hung out of the frame, and her bloody, broken fingers twisted violently in the carpet. It tilted its head to stare at the pair- before balancing itself on its palms and began to drag her way their direction. Garry turned and took Ib by the hand.

Yanking he down the hallway, he found that he was sprinting faster with each step- even though they had long ago lost the lady in red. After the sense of panic passed, he began to slow down. The only thing on his mind was the taste of Ib on his tongue. He let go of her hand, and nearly dropped to the floor panting. His head rose to see if Ib was okay- the only concern being that her chest was heaving up and down just as much as his was.

"Sorry." They said in unisen just after catching their breath, instantly bursting into giggles.

"We- uh... ran all the way back down the hallway. Right back where we started... Huh?" Garry said quietly- suddenly unsure of where he stood with her. She kissed him first- right?

Ib nodded- returning to her usual shy self. "I guess i'll go to bed." Garry frowned at her, but understood. He nodded and took off his rugged jacket. He handed it to her- and turned away to tuck himself in his usual corner. "Goodnight, Ib." He said before shutting his eyes- trying to forget the sweet taste that still lingered on his tongue.

XXXXXX

**Okay- Im finally going to make them have sex. dont want to give any of you guys an ulsure. I dont even think i spelled that right... **

It was nice.

Waking up to her cuddled up tightly in his side, arms wrapped in a death grip around his waist. Garry prayed to god she wouldnt wake up any time soon. He lightly put his hand on her hand again, letting his fingers entangle in the soft dark locks. Of course, he was still thinking of the kiss. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. That... wasnt suppossed to happen... Now he really haoped she wouldnt wake up.

"Hey, Garry." The sudden soft voice made him jump. He wasnt sure of what to do, so on instinct, he leaned down and kissed her. This kiss wasnt like the other. It was a small confirmation. Almost like asking permission.

And when Ib kissed him back, he got his answer. After pulling away, he gave he a bright smile. The ne Garry was most famouse for. "Good Mornin- UMPH." Before he could finish, Ib was already stradling him on the floor. He groaned lowly into her mouth, half pleasure half surprise. He moved her face out of the way, looking for the most sensitive skin on her neck. He dragged his lazy tongue along her collarbone, enjoying her small squeaks as he did.

"Garry..." Ib gasped when he flipped her over, his teeth toying with her neck still. "Wheres you other hand?" She asked nervously. She knew one of them was pressed on the floor to hold himself over her, but the other was missing. Garry gave her thigh a squeeze, alarming her of its where abouts. "Oh... I see..."

Same old funny shy Ib.

His fingers lightly ran up her leg, grasping the side of her underwear and lightly pulling them downward. "Garry- Wait!" Ib paniced, drawing his attention. "I- uh. Nevermind..."

"Sorry." Garry Blushed. "DO you want me to stop."  
"No"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Garry smiled at her. "Are you sure?" Ib glared at him, as if it were obviouse. But it WAS. "Only you, Garry." With that, he continued to tug her underwear off before tossing it on the closest bookshelf. Her legs instantly shut, earning a laugh from Garry. He placed a hand on each knee and cautiosly pulled them apart.

"Dont look!" Ib cried, covering her face with both hands. "Its wierd!"

""I disagree." Garry laughed. "Embarresing you is extremly fun." Unamused by his games, SHY and Inncoent little Ib decided to turn the tables. She put her foot on one of his shoulders and kicked him into the wall. He cried in pain, but Ib tried not to show the sympathy. Instead, she slowly got on her knees and hovered just above his clothed crotch.

"Ah... This is..." Garry stutterd, feeling foolish. Ib knew she had already won and smiled up at Garry. "I like the shy you better." He told her. But she intended no mercy. She lifted her hips to sit on his lap, and began furiously grinding onto him. Garry tried to control his hips from bucking, wishing he hadnt been so mean to Ib earlier. Because to her, revenge was sweet.

"Mmm." She whimpered after the longest time, the effect reaversing to her. She laid her head on his should, never ceasing movement onto him. "Ah! Garry!..."

**HELP ME FINISH THIS! SORRY FOR THE LAZINESS GUYS! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay- I used some refrences for this. I will add last chapter when I get a charger for my dead computer… Xp Sowwy**

He was astounded. The situation was to unusual… "Nothing surprises me anymore…" Garry mumbled, covering his face with one hand to cover the extreme blush. Ib heard something, and looked down at him. "Should I stop?" She stuttered, suddenly embarrassed.

He throws his hand up n the air, revealing his still bright red face. "No!" Then, he covered his face and let his head slam helplessly on the ground beneath him. "I mean… Ah…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I-I can leave," she starts and begins to shift away.

"N-no! It's fine, please. Just stay," he grunts, "_put_, dammit." She shifts again suddenly things are awkward in a different way. Ib drapes a leg back over his hip and one arm over his chest, and Garry figures at least this solves the question of cuddling.

"Are you sure?"

She's quiet for a long moment, fingers clenching and unclenching slowly On the rims of his tattered jacket. When she finally speaks, he has to strain to hear her. "I love you. I trust you."

"I love you too." But then repeats, " But are you sure about THIS?

"Yes…" she mumbles into his collarbone. Her nose is pressed against the column of his throat, and she can feel him swallowing thickly.

Ib shifts again, trying to get closer to him, closer to that feeling. Beneath her, he groans.

"Ib- Ahhh…" Her lips brush against his jaw and he fits his hands to her hips. "You should stop that."

""Why?" she murmurs, breath tickling his ear.

"Does it hurt?" Her teeth sink into her bottom lip uncertainly. Soul blinks in surprise.

"No…" He sighs, "The exact opposite…" She rolls her hips again and Garry makes a noise in the back of his throat. "I can stop," she offers.

"N-no. You don't have to stop if you..." he swallows, "if you don't want to."

He cups her jaw, and she leans forward to press her lips against his. They bump noses awkwardly. She pulls away slightly just as Garry angles his head and finds her lips again. It's much smoother this time; he parts his mouth, worries her lower lip a little with his teeth, and she makes a muffled squeak against him before her tongue darts out to taste his mouth.

A small, frustrated groan leaves Garrys lips, because it had been years since he had even seen another living being. It had been and he had never been with someone like this anyways. His hands search everywhere for her the perfect place to grab her, then comfortably grab hold of her hips.

Just like that, he is PAINFULLY reminded that she wasn't wearing any underwear. His thoughts were interrupted by a small voice that sounded almost angry. "Why did you stop?" Ib whimpers again, drawing him back to reality. (Or what was left of it)

"Sorry." He apologizes, sensing her urgency. "I think we should move a little…" He tells her, adjusting his grip on her hips before laying her down under him. For the first time, their eyes met. Not just a quick glance, but it was like boring into one another's soul.

There was just another small amount of the awkward shifting before they were settled. Garry blushed brightly when Ib's hands found his zipper.

**Hahahahhhahahahahahahahahaha h LAST TIME I SWEAR I AM JUST SOOOOO LAZY!**


End file.
